Love is my Crime
by Lifeples
Summary: Axel opened the door to his chambers, greeted immediately by a rush of cool air from inside. The crisp air was welcoming on a scorching summer night, such as this one. Sensing no immediate threat, the young man stepped inside. His turquoise eyes traveled to his bed that was lit by the moon's eerie, blue light. Genderbent!Anna. Smut. One-shot.


Axel opened the door to his chambers, greeted immediately by a rush of cool air from inside. The crisp air was welcoming on a scorching summer night, such as this one. Sensing no immediate threat, the young man stepped inside. His turquoise eyes traveled to his bed that was lit by the moon's eerie, blue light. He slipped out of his dark vest and carelessly yanked his forest green tunic over his head. Tossing the articles of clothing on the floor.

"Hey..." Elsa whispered as she stepped from shadows of Axel's room.

The strawberry-blonde man stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw fell to the floor as she leisurely neared him. Axel closed his mouth after the initial shock wore off of seeing his older sister standing there, wearing nothing but a revealing, sapphire, silky nightgown. That outlined the soft and flawless curves of her womanly form. Axel's eyes wandered down her body, soaking in every detail, every nuance of a body he knew like the back of his own hand.

"Hi... you look beautifuller-I mean not fuller." The prince rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

Elsa raised an amused eyebrow at her brother. "Thank you." She giggled.

The queen of Arendelle leaned forward to capture Axel's lips in a deep, slightly demanding kiss. Axel groaned loudly into the kiss and let his tongue swirl around and wrestle with Elsa's; tasting the fresh, minty flavor of her mouth. Elsa's cool fingers tangled themselves in the prince's disheveled hair. Axel ran his palms appreciatively over her clothed, supple breasts; loving the smooth softness of the nightgown. He continued kneading and grabbing, occasionally pressing his thumbs into Elsa's firm nipples that protruded from silk gown. Elsa gave a low moan of pleasure at the teasing pressure from Axel's worshiping hands. The sound went straight to Axel's hardening member.

Elsa picked that moment to break away from Axel - pushing him at arms length so that she could look at him. The prince groaned in disappointment, but it did free his hands to adjust the throbbing need beneath his breeches.

"Not so fast." Elsa scolded lightly, arctic blue eyes flashing with mischief. "Take off your trousers and boots."

Axel nodded. Elsa was using her monarch voice; that she normally presented during royal debates or conferences. Her eyes bore directly into his own. Those piercing blue eyes from which Axel knew there was no escape.

"As you wish, my queen." He responded smugly.

An amused smile twisted at the corners of Elsa's lips. Watching as Axel kicked his leather boots off and undid the button of his breeches with haste. Shoving them away from his legs. Now free of clothing, Axel looked at Elsa who gave him an approving look. Her eyes traveled down the lean and muscularity of his body.

"Good." She smoothed his bangs away from his brow, much like a mother would for a young child.

Leading him over to the bed, she gently pushed him onto the plush sheets. His feet touched the floor, as he straightened in a sitting position on the edge of the mattress. The queen's petite hand began to trace the prince's jaw line lightly, the pad of her thumb barely grazing his lips. Her fingers slipped down the column of his neck. Elsa's eyes flashed down to see a look of barely contained anticipation in the her younger brother's eyes.

She twirled her fingers in a graceful fashion - creating an icy ring around the base of Axel's member. Promptly, the flesh within band became rigid and painfully engorged.

Elsa seated herself atop of his lap, now at eye-level with one another. She could feel Axel's hard erection pressing against her inner thigh. Turquoise eyes flashed with wonderment as his sister's freezing hands caressed his hard-on. Unconsciously, his hand came down in between them to release some of the pressure of his pulsing need.

"No pleasuring yourself, unless I demand it." Her tone held warning and authority. "Understood?"

Axel opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced when Elsa seized both of his wrists. Forcing his arms behind his back; she shaped a pair of restraints, made of frost, around his wrists. The young man cocked an eyebrow at the woman, hands securely bound at the small of his back. He winced when he felt Elsa lick the shell of his ear. Her tongue tortuously ran down his sun-kissed neck, pausing to faintly nip at the juncture of his shoulder, and then back up again. Before crashing her lips over the prince's, in a hungry kiss.

His whole body was vibrating. The pleasure from the kiss alone was intoxicating. He needed and desired to be touched. Axel leaned his body further against Elsa's, bucking his hips - hoping the friction could be enough to lessen the pending ache. Twisting and shifting around angrily, frustrated with the small of amount contact that Elsa was offering him.

He let out a growl when he finally stilled. "Elsa, _please_. I'm going crazy here."

Taking the hem of her nightgown, she easily pulled it over her head. A sultry smile played on her pale features; when she saw his dilated and lust filled eyes drift over her bare form. Pressing her chest against his torso; she reached behind him and trailed a cold finger from his shoulder blades to were his cuffed hands met.

"So impatient." She breathed over his parted lips.

His member was pulsating, pre-come dampening the tip. Axel growled with frustration as Elsa gave him a shallow thrust of her hips. She grasped his swollen flesh in between her hand, gradually massaging it. She moved her hand away from it and lowered herself onto his erection. Axel eagerly thrust his hips up, earning a gasp from both himself and his sister.

"Yes!" Elsa cried out as Axel pushed himself deeper within her.

Burying his nose in the crook of the queen's neck, he began bucking rapidly. His waist rising from the mattress and crashing back down. Elsa desperately grounded herself onto him. Axel bit back a groan, feeling the muscles in his arms tighten as he tried to fight against the restraints on his wrists. Sweat glistened on both their flushed bodies, dripping down their backs. Axel's jaw slackened, his mouth agape as he let out a series of grunts - feeling Elsa's sweltering walls contract around his member. Elsa couldn't stop the mewls and moans that crept from her lips.

A heady, musky scent filled the room immersing them in sheer bliss. Elsa dug her nails painfully into Axel's shoulder blades, capturing each other in a breathy, open-mouthed kiss. The queen let out a loud cry, her sopping entrance tensing and flexing around Axel. Pure ecstasy pulsed through their entire forms. Thrusting erratically, Axel felt his member expand and spurt his thick essence within Elsa. The platinum blonde withered on top of the prince - whimpering his name. Riding out their orgasms, their needy thrusting became lax as the pleasure simmered down.

After a few moments of finding their breath and allowing their rapid beating hearts return to a normal pace. Axel leaned his forehead against Elsa's, kissing her dotingly on the lips.

"Do you think I could, maybe take these off?" He quipped, towards the ice ring and cuffs.

Elsa gave him a guilty smile. "Oh, yes. Sorry." She sharply flicked her hand in the air, melting the band and restraints.

Wringing at his sore wrists, he then grabbed Elsa around the waist, pulling her with him as he collapsed back onto the sheets. He let his tired eyes close and his muscles relax into the comfortable bed.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" The queen questioned, softly stroking his freckled cheek.

He yawned. "Yes... too tired." He opened an eye and peaked up at his sister.

"We're not even sleeping on the bed correctly." She laughed lightly. "Shouldn't we maybe move, so we're not laying sideways?"

"Don't care... need sleep. No more talking." Axel muttered, tightening his hold around Elsa.

When she felt Axel's arms around her midsection become limp and hear the beginnings of his heavy snoring. Elsa shook her head - kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight."


End file.
